The present invention relates generally to a tendon assembly for an article of footwear.
Most articles of footwear comprise both an upper piece and a sole. The upper is generally designed to enclose a wearer's foot, and in some circumstances to provide support for the foot during motion. The sole is generally designed to provide traction, protection, and also to support the foot. Traditionally, articles of footwear that provide added support to a wearer's foot have included either a stiff upper, such as a leather upper, or an upper made from another heavy and non-breathable material.